Unfaithful Love
by Bianca.E.Cullen
Summary: After an annual cullen baseball game, With Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme. While Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle went to hunt. Things get a little Hot and Sweaty between Bella and Emmett. Will Bella be unfaithful to Edward? Lets find out? Future lemons. ;
1. My Beloved

Chapter 1. My Beloved.

Edward was amazing, so gorgeous. And I was madly in love with him. He was just about to pick me up from my house. So Alice could babysit me for the weekend I quickly threw on an old white singlet top and a pair of faded blue jeans. I didn't even bother putting any make up on..or brushing my hair.I looked like a mess..But it didnt matter Edward wasn't going to be there so I had no one to impress. Although this outfit would get me a lecture from Alice. I think I could handle it. The car beeped outside, and I quickly ran down the stairs out of the house, and opened to car door.

"Hello Bella, dear. How are you?" His voice so angelic. "I am great," Edward leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. I grunted under my breath so he couldn't hear..Well I guess it was just to display It was not for him to hear. I wish he would just let go. And at least kiss me on the lips. It was so aggrivating. Im not a child. And I would need something from him soon. He put the car into gear. And drove fastly.

Not either of us had spoken a word until we arrived at the house. As soon as we parked inside the garage, Alice ran down the stairs and gave me a tight hug. She then took a step back and studied my outfit. "Ugh, Bella. What are you wearing? No wait! Oh Bella thankyou! Now ive seen what youve done. Your trying to challenge my skills" She grinned. "But there is nothing I cant do" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to come with her upstairs. "Edward. Rosalie and Carlisle will be down soon I am going to dress Bella. I will take pictures" She looked like she was about to burst out of happiness.

I sighed as Edward came over and grabbed my other hand and kissed it softly.  
"Goodbye Bella my love"

I followed Alice upstairs into her bedroom. "Bella, Get udressed I left some clothes I picked out for you earlier downstairs. I will be back in a second" I took off my top and then slipped out my jeans. And sat on the bed in only my Bra and underwear. I heard the bathroom door open, and Emmett walked out after what looked like a quick primp session. I quickly grabbed Alices pillow to cover myself. "Hey Bells, I think I'll wait till after to give you a hug. For your sake." he shot me a smirk then chuckled. "Yes that would probably be better, See you later Emmett" _Did Emmett just hit on me?_ No. It was just a playful joke. He proceeded out of the door still laughing to himself.

Well that was embarrasing, I thought to myself. Alice stopped at the door. I couldnt even see her face. Her arms were full with clothes, She layed the clothes on the bed. "Okay lets get started, Here I like this one" She handed me a white dress, with a lace cut, and three stones placed in the middle of the garment. I took it out of her hands almost to scared to hold the dress. It looked expensive. "I havent worn this one yet, But I think it would suit you so much better" She said grinning. I unzipped it, and stepped in to the dress one foot at a time, and pulled it up. Before I could ask her to zip it up she was there. Alice gasped. "Bella you look beautiful, but you can't see yet! I have to do your make up and hair first" She dragged me over to her makeup table and shoved me onto the seat. And beginned working on my face and hair at the same time.


	2. And then it happened

**A/N Please Read, This is urgent. I need a person, or persons.  
To help me write the story. It would help so so much. Also sorry  
about the short chapter..again.**

Alice paused all of a sudden, I turned around and looked at her face. "What is it Alice?" I said in a worried tone.  
"Bella! There is a thunderstorm coming, I know the others are out of town but we have just enough players"  
she replied excitedly. She ran over to the the closest and began pulling out clothes, She grabbed out a pair of  
tights and a large baseball shirt she tossed them at me.

"Bella put these on, Its Edwards shirt so it will be a bit big, but I have this" She held out a black waist belt. I willingly got out of the dress.  
And threw on Edwards shirt, and the pair of tights, Alice grabbed the belt and put it gently around my waist. "Don't you think I'm a little over dressed?"  
"Not even, you look gorgeous Bella, go down stairs while I get dressed and tell the others to hurry up and get ready too"

I turned around and forwarded out of the bedroom and down the stairs. When I finally got to the bottom, I headed to the loungeroom,  
where Esme, Emmett and Jasper were sitting. "Hey, Alice said there is a thunderstorm coming, and that everyone needs to go and get ready."  
I said with out any utter excitement in my voice.

**Alice POV**

Once I'd fitted my outfit and fixed my hair, I ran down stairs. "Come on everyone,  
hurry up" I said frantically. "I can carry Bella?" Emmett suggested. "Yes just come on I don't want to be late."  
I replied to him. I grabbed the bat, and the ball and I ran down, through the tree's to the clearing.

This would be so much fun. Once i'd got there I waited impatiently for the others to arrive. Esme first, then Jasper, We were now  
Just waiting on Bella and Emmett. She probably complained of a headache, or demanded to walk. Knowing Emmett, he would of  
probably made a stupid joke. I hope they'd get here soon.

**Bella POV**

Emmett lifted me onto his back. Just as Edward did when he wanted to get to places quicker.  
Defying the laws of my human nature. It made me feel as if I was as helpless as beetle tipped on its back.  
But I didn't object I just tried to relax and close my eyes. I actually quite liked being carried by Emmett. His  
structure made me feel so safe and protected. I decided to open my eyes and take a peek. We were either  
going really slow. Or Emmett was stopping.

He came to a complete halt and gently dropped me off his back. "What is it Emmett?" I spoke wearily.  
"Bella there is something I need to tell you..Ok this might be weird" He lifted his arm behind his back  
and scratched his head akwardly. "Um.. Let me just show you, I've always been better expressing things  
through actions rather than words" He took a step closer to me, and put his fingers to my face. I froze in  
my position as he leaned in and crushed his lips against mine. Immediately I reacted, but it wasn't a reaction  
of trying to push him away.

I was pulling him closer. Kissing him just as passionately back, as he was kissing me.  
Why wasn't I trying to stop this. Why was I continuing this on? Why was I betraying Edward!  
Edward..thinking of his name pulled me back into reality. My lips stopped moving and I loosened my  
grip on Emmett's t-shirt. I turned away from his face ashamed. I was also trying to get my thoughts  
back into the right position.

Emmett broke the silence and spoke "Bella..I am so sorry..

**A/N**

**Yes or no?**

**Continue or not to continue?  
There will be Lemon's in the next chapter..  
If you'd like me to continue wrighting?**


End file.
